


The Second Scroll

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Ares' ChosenAnother scroll has been found in the temple, but there's something different about it.





	The Second Scroll

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from X:WP or HTLJ. I’m not making any money from this yadda, yadda, yadda and I never will so don’t even bother suing me. If you want to use this story on your page just write and ask me! I most likely will say yes! 
> 
> This story has no sex and no subtext (I don’t think) only slight language. 
> 
> Oh this doesn’t take after any of the episodes, although it may seem like it! But there are some reference to The Xena Scrolls (oh and the Temple never got blown up) Ten Little Warlords and Seeds of Faith. 
> 
> Now onto the story!!!

_Recently Ares’ Temple had been discovered, and the scrolls of Gabrielle, Bard of Potadeia were found. They were about Xena the Warrior Princess and her adventures. But with further excavation they have found another scroll. A lone scroll in a chest marked with the emblem of war on it. It appears to have been written by the Warrior Princess to the God of War. Excavators believe there maybe more scrolls but the temple is filled with traps that they can’t get through. There is a door with a chakram design on it, with the rune of war inside it. Many people have tried to enter it, but they have all died. To date this is the only known scroll of its kind. Many people have now read the scroll but are unable to answer any of the questions that come about from it...However we have discovered another scroll. It was underneath a painting with a Christian symbol on it. We believe that some-one or something may have put it they…we don’t know_   
  
  
  
Ares,   
How could you do that you bastard. You have hurt my best friend many times, but this is the worst thing you could do. How could you kill Eli, he had a right to speak what he believed in…   
O.K I understand your point of view, he was a threat to you and the other Olympian Gods. But did you have to kill him…oh, after you left Callisto (as an angel) and Eli (also as angel) came to me and said I was to carry the messenger or something like that. She believes that they gave me the child and she’s the spirit of the child. But I’m not so sure I carry the holy child, you know what happened.   
Apparently this child of mine is going to eliminate all of you. I know this sounds sappy, but I know that the world needs you as the God of War. So…I’ll make sure not too much harm comes to you. I’m not really sure how this Twilight thing works.   
You’ve really messed things up, Gabrielle won’t even talk to me. You know what its like to be mortal, please do me a favor. Please realize that my child, whether or not it’s the holy one won’t hurt you. I nearly killed you today Ares, and it was Eli that stopped me. I saved your life once and I almost took it away. I’m sorry.   
I’ll come soon to visit you, I need to talk to you. I’ll come to you when I’m ready, not before.   
Xena


End file.
